


A Family Affair

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove
Summary: drabble prompt: rejuvenation





	A Family Affair

Niall squirms atop the toilet seat, nearly knocking over the soap dish.

“Sit still,” Lottie snaps, dipping her fingers in more mud and smearing it across his “lifeless T-zone.” 

“It’s cold,” Niall whines, peeking open an eye.

Lottie sighs deeply. “Harry he won’t sit still.”

From the living room, Mario Kart pauses and Harry comes lumbering in. 

Outnumbered and outgunned. Just his luck. 

“Why can’t Harry sit for this, then?” The torture commences. 

“I already have, can’t you tell?” 

“This isn’t fair.” 

Louis’s voice carries from the hall as he passes. “Life, my dear mate, is simply not fair.” 

Dick. 


End file.
